These Are The Day's I'll Remember
by Horsegahl
Summary: Thalico one shots turned into a story- sort of. Romance is in the air! Rated T just in case of later events. Please read! R&R!
1. These are the day's I'll remember

_Alright Guys... My first try! Tell me how bad it is! This chapter takes place after TLO and before TLH!_

**These are The Day's I'll Remember**

***Nico's POV***

I woke up in the shadows of the Fields of Asphodel. Every day I thought about her and yet, she never figured it out. I wandered into the Garden of Persephone and considered eating the forbidden Fruit for the millionth time. This was part of my morning routine; Wake up, think about Thalia , consider eating forbidden fruit so I would no longer see Thalia , decide it would break my heart. I was conflicted. I wandered my way towards the throne room but as I approached I heard Hades and Persephone arguing and turned around. I decided to visit Percy at camp. I ran towards the gate and right before I would smash into it, dove into the shadows.

I loved the feeling of shadow travel. It was like the wind was blowing right down to your bones and the darkness was eating you. So basically, IT WAS AWSOME! I stumbled out into the middle of the strawberry fields after a minute or two and practically scared some dryads out of their skirts. Not that I would have minded. I wandered towards the ocean, figuring that was where I'd find Percy and Annabeth. I saw Percy and Annabeth sitting side by side, framed by the sun. I was about to call out their names when I noticed a third person. THALIA! Oh gods, what do I do now? I started to turn away, but it was too late. Thalia had noticed me.

"NICO! HEY KID! DEATH! COME SAY HI!" Thalia screamed out at me. I jogged towards them wincing beneath my smile.

"Hey guys. How's life been in the mortal world?" I asked casually as I reached them.

"Pretty good, dude." Percy answered with a smile back at me. He had his arm around Annabeth and I noticed a locket around her neck. Pointing at it I exclaimed,

"Dude, you've been busy!" Annabeth and him immediately blushed, hard. Thalia threw her arm around me and then I was blushing.

"Ahhh, it's good to have my partner in crime back for awhile." She teased. I felt her tense, as she must have made a realization. "Wait- you are staying for awhile, aren't you?" she said with a tense expression.

"Why of course! Why would you think otherwise?" I replied, glad it was something simple that had made her nervous.

"Oh, I don't know, just last time YOU DITCHED ME AFTER THAT PRANK?" she teased her voice rising in the end.  
"About that…" I mumbled with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, THAT!" she called back at me. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Thalia said mischievously to Annabeth and Percy. I saw the look that they exchanged and barley had the time to yell,

"OH CRAP!" before they picked me up and chucked me into the ocean. I sucked in some sea water before I came up above sputtering. "NOT COOL!" I shouted, as I coughed up sea gunk.

"What are you going to do about it?" Thalia taunted as I walked towards her.

"Nothing." I said as I neared her. One step closer and I was inches from her face. "Except this." I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Just a light peck. "And that's how it's done, folks!" I cried as I walked away. "Latah Chicks!" I said as I sauntered into the distance. These are the day's I'll remember.

***Thalia's POV***

The sun was setting in the sky, causing a billion different shades of red and orange to appear. I smiled and turned to glance at Percy and Annabeth. They were staring into each other's eyes as if they were still dumbfounded that they were alive. I guess some of us just didn't understand that the war had ended months ago! It was chillaxing time! I was getting bored watching the two love birds try and make out through looks, so I called out, "Hey I thought we came to watch the sunset, not each other, lovebirds!" They both glanced up, startled. I cracked up at the expression on Annabeth's face, ' who me?'She seemed to say with her stormy gray eyes.

Percy glared at me, "Annabeth's eyes are ten times more beautiful than any sky could ever be." He called with a grin towards Annabeth. She grinned. Man, that kid knew how to hit her love strings! I heard footsteps behind me, still conscious of my hunters training even at camp. I turned around, expecting someone coming to get us for dinner but it was Nico. He turned around with a funny look on his face but I wasn't going to let him go.

"NICO! HEY KID! DEATH! COME SAY HI!" I screamed at him. He turned and jogged towards us, smiling. Holy Artemis, he's hot! My mind screamed at me. He had gotten taller over the time I'd been gone. His shaggy dark hair fell over his eyes and he was pale tan. His eyes radiated darkness with a twinge of mischievousness in them. Stop thinking this way Thals, I thought to myself. I was a Hunter of Artemis, an eternal maiden.

He reached us and said, "Hey guys, how's life been in the mortal world?" I was about to say something witty in reply when Percy said, "Pretty good, dude" or something else epically surfer. Nico just then caught a glimpse at Annabeth's necklace. STOP looking at her! I screamed mentally. What has come over me? I am shocked at myself. Annabeth is deeply in love with Percy, not Nico!

"Dude," he started, pointing at the locket, "You've been busy!" he grinned that devious grin of his as Percy and Annabeth blushed madly. I threw my arm around Nico- WHAT IN HADES WAS I DOING!- and teased,

"Ahhh, it's good to have my partner in crime back for awhile." I started relaxing but immediately tensed- what if he was leaving soon?  
"Wait- you are staying for awhile, aren't you?" I said worriedly. He always left quickly after he came.

"Why of course! Why would you think otherwise?" he replied quickly. He seemed relieved that I had asked such a simple question.

"Oh, I don't know, just last time YOU DITCHED ME AFTER THAT PRANK?" I yelled, making fun of him.  
"About that…" he mumbled with an adorable smile.

"Yeah, THAT!" I called back at him. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" I said evilly to Annabeth and Percy. By the look they gave me they were VERY much in agreement to my thoughts.

We all rushed at Nico as he shouted, "OH CRAP!" I grabbed his upper body and couldn't help but notice how buff he was. We chucked him in the ocean and he came up sputtering as we laughed. "NOT COOL!" he shouted, as he coughed up kelp.

"What are you going to do about it?" I taunted as he neared me. He had a devilish look in his eyes that made him even hotter.

"Nothing." He replied as he came close. He was inches away from my face when he said, "Except this." He leaned in and I could smell his salty breath as he planted a kiss on my cheek. I stood there, shocked as he pranced away. "And that's how it's done, folks!" he shouted. He was almost out of sight when he looked back and called, "Latah chicks!" I stood there feeling like an idiot. A recently kissed idiot, at that. I started to blush and Percy and Annabeth laughed at the expression on my face. Oh, these are the days I'll remember.

_Sorry it's so short! I need some reader advice though! And flames don't bug me, if you can't take the heat then stay out of the kitchen, right? So anything you want done from Thalia/Nico's POV just tell me! Say the word and I shall do! Thanks for reading! R&R!_

_~Horsegahl_


	2. If looks could kill

_**Oh my! So within the hour I posted I got like 12 reviews so I decided to write a bit more for those loving people- let's just say you made my day! This idea came from Bianca-Skittles! Thank you! Let's see how this goes! OH and BTW if you like the Hunger Games Series you will love my fan fiction call Vengeance...Seriously- go check it out! Ok, silly me advertising when I should be writing… Here goes! R&R! **_

**If Looks Could Kill**

***Thalia's POV***

I was sitting at my table for breakfast when Nico tapped me on the shoulder, looking distraught. "Umm, Thales can we go for a walk?" he asked, giving me his adorable puppy dog eyes. I looked more closely at him and noted the bags under his eyes and the sorrow hidden behind his normally happy eyes.

"Sure, Death." I stepped out from my busy table of the hunters. My second in command, Phoebe, shot a look of disgust at Nico. They never say anything about him around me; after all, he is my close friend. It is WAY obvious though. The Hunters believe in being eternal maidens and I do too. After all, I am a Hunter. But lately I have been having these feelings- No Thalia, I refuse to let you think that way, the more logical voice inside my head said. I followed Nico out of the dining pavilion and towards the sea. Ever since Percy had basically saved the world (with LOTS of help from me and the Hunters- don't deny it!) everyone felt an underlying sense of calm near the water. It was as if Percy was right there beside me, encouraging me to do well. Oh Gods, now who am I, Annabeth?

I shook myself out of my thoughts and turned back to Nico. We were walking by the ocean shore and he sat down at the end of the dock. He gestured towards the spot besides him and smiled. He tried hard to look happy but I knew him too well. Behind his act he was hiding something that had been bugging him endlessly. "What's wrong, Death?" I asked, after a moment of silence.

"Thales, before you were a Maiden did you ever think, maybe-"He was broken off by a bunch of giggles coming from the bushes. A crowd of young Aphrodite campers spilled out, giggling, and ran away. "Τραντάγματα, Stupid Aphrodite Girls." He said. I laughed at his seemingly naughty yet utterly innocent Greek usage.

"What were you saying before, Nico?"I questioned. He had seemed so serious with his dark eyes radiating death. He only did that when he was overly angry or disappointed. I hadn't seen those eyes since Travis and Conner had said that he wasn't allowed to play Black Ops with them.

"Well, you see I think I'm in l-"

"Hey Thalia can we talk to you?" The same group of stupid Aphrodite children called out.

"Not right now guys, Kinda busy!" I called back. "Ugh, I wish they would leave us alone. So Nic, you were saying?"I couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked as he tried to speak again. He really was irresistible when he was annoyed. His eyes get a shade darker than usual, his face glowers, and he actually radiates death. What is this thinking? I am a Hunter of Artemis- true to herself and her fellow Hunters!

"Well, lately I can't help but have this feeling of, I don't know. It's just odd. I think it might be l-"

"Hey Thalia! We don't have all day!" the Aphrodite girls reminded me.

"Αλαζονική, αυτο που απορροφάται, σημαίνει, πλούσια κορίτσια!" I mumbled to myself. "One sec, guys!" I said loudly. "Alrightly Nico. It's all you."

"Thalia, I am in l-" He began. This time I almost saw it coming.

"Thalia, what could you possibly be doing with him? It's not like you could be finding your true love, MAIDEN!" They said it like it was a horrible name. That was it! I could see that even Nico, who can usually manage his temper with humor, was NOT laughing.

"You know nothing!" I said angrily as they came closer. The sky was rumbling now, something it did to react when I was super angry. I glared at the overly made up girls and I swear if looks could kill, they would be dead already.

"Oh yeah?" The closest one taunted. I could see now that it was a crowd of girls that usually hung out with Drew, Aphrodite's cabin female dog. "Prove it!" they snickered at me. The sky was darkening now and Nico was reaching for my arm, trying to calm me.  
"Maybe I will!" I screamed at them. Everything was running through my thoughts, from killing them to merely electrocuting them enough that they won't wake up for a few days. I don't know what crossed my mind when I finally came to a decision. Or maybe I do. Stupidity, anger, resentment? Or nothing at all. Frankly, I must have not been thinking. Because I leaned over and kissed Nico on the lips. We stayed like that until we had to come up to breathe. The Aphrodite girls were Ooohing behind me. I looked at Nico helplessly and with that final Glance, sprinted towards the Zeus cabin.

***Nico's POV***

I walked towards the bronze brazier closest to the Artemis table. As I scraped some corn flakes into the brazier I prayed to Aphrodite, 'If you have EVER, ever thought I did something right, now's the time to show it!' And then I did something that might get me killed. I walked over to Thales table, tapped her on the shoulder, and said, "Ummm, Thales can we go for a walk?" She turned around and looked me in the eye. She looked worried; my face must have shown how tired I was. It wasn't often that a child of Hades looked tired, we love to sleep.

"Sure, Death." She replied. She got up and started walking towards the ocean. Her evil second-in-command, Phoebe, glared at me as she walked away. Just because I flirted, ONCE, with a Hunter of Artemis, they all think I'm some uncontrollable freak. I followed behind Thalia. Man, is it just me or has she gotten hotter? I thought to myself. Her dark hair blew out behind her and her hips swung as she sauntered ahead. I jogged to catch up with her. We walked by the ocean and I stared out into the depths. I saw the dock ahead, and figured it was the best place for privacy-if that existed at camp half-blood. I walked ahead and sat on the end of the dock, my feet hanging off the edge. I pointed to the spot beside me and tried hard to smile. After all, it was Thalia I was talking too, not Percy or something. She sat down and we both stared out at the ocean for awhile. I didn't know how to start this conversation? Luckily, before I said anything Thalia got impatient.

""What's wrong, Death?" she asked me finally.

"Thales, before you were a Maiden did you ever think, maybe-"I was rudely interrupted by a bunch of giggles coming from the bushes. A crowd of young Aphrodite campers jumped out, smiling, and ran away. "Τραντάγματα, Stupid Aphrodite Girls." I said in ancient Greek. She laughed at my attempt to sound naughty by using Greek.

"What were you saying before, Nico?"she prodded. I thought about how to say this before I screwed it up. I looked deep into her eyes, the color piercing through me. I loved how sincere her eyes are. At a glance you would think she is some menacing mean girl but she really isn't.

"Well, you see I think I'm in l-"

"Hey Thalia can we talk to you?" that group of idiot Aphrodite girls came back. "Not right now guys, Kinda busy!" she called back. I wondered how she could stay so calm. By this point I would be chasing those girls around, biting their heads off. "Ugh, I wish they would leave us alone. So Nic, you were saying?" she said.

"Well, lately I can't help but have this feeling of, I don't know. It's just odd. I think it might be l-"

"Hey Thalia! We don't have all day!" the Aphrodite girls bothered Thales.

"Αλαζονική, αυτο που απορροφάται, σημαίνει, πλούσια κορίτσια!" she whispered. "One sec, guys!"She emphasized loudly. "Alrightly Nico. It's all you." I looked her in the eyes. I was ready for this. Maybe.

"Thalia, I am in l-" I started. I should have seen it coming but, hey, Thalia is the smarter one! After all I have to be in love with her for more than one reason.

"Thalia, what could you possibly be doing with him? It's not like you could be finding your true love, MAIDEN!" the taunted. How RUDE! At this point I would be taking all Hades out on them. Those idiot girls and their stupid assumptions. "You know nothing!" she cried, upset, as they sauntered closer. The sky was rumbling now, something it did only when Thalia or Zeus was SUPER angry. Thalia shot a look at those girls and wow, did she look fierce!

"Oh yeah?" the one closest to us teased. She glared at Thales until she finally seemed to get an idea. "Prove it!" the shouted over the upset sky. I reached for Thales arm, worried of what she might do. Not that I didn't like what the Aphrodites' were implying.  
"Maybe I will!" she wailed at them. Oh no, I saw that coming. What's next, lightning for all? Instead she did something I would never expect. She leaned in, and kissed me. I sat there, shocked and dumbfounded as she stood up and shot me one more desperate glance. 'I love you Thalia' I thought as she ran away, into the darkness.

_**Ok, so don't usually expect an update this quick. Ihad spare time during my "homework time" :P haha. R&R! Need more ideas guys! Only one idea came last night!**_

_**Love ya'll forever!**_

_**~Horsegahl**_


	3. Encased In Your Arms

Dear Diary,

Nico Di Angelo. I just don't know what to say about him. He's funny and he's somehow bright- he brings sunshine to my day. Like yesterday at the lake…

_I stood at the edge of the canoeing lake and looked dubiously at the water before me. Percy and Annabeth had gone under quite a while ago and, well, who knows what they're doing down there- getting my vibe? Nico was standing in the shallows right in front of me trying to pull me in. _

"_No!" I shouted at Nico for the millionth time. "Water + Daughter of Zeus= DEAD CHILD!" He just smiled and grabbed my hand again. I resisted his pull and sent a light shock through his arm. I may love the kid but he gets on my nerves sometimes! I stared into his dark eyes and leaned in towards his face. I had kissed him once or twice before but knew this would make him immediately go limp. I smiled as his eyes drooped and when I was less than a centimeter away from his face I whispered, "Gotcha." And let go of his hand. He fell into the lake with a splash and sprayed water all over me! I squealed and jumped out of the way as a glowering Nico jumped out of the water. I didn't dodge his fast enough though because he wrapped his soggy body around me and encased me in his arms. I smiled because even though I was now covered in water, I was in the best place in the world. Wrapped in Nico's arms. I didn't get to stay in my happy moment for long because before I knew it he had planted a kiss on my nose and jumped into the water- with me still encased in his arms. I screamed louder than Percy did last time I walked in on him and Annabeth. Then I had a brilliant idea. I let my body go limp and just hung in Nico's arms like a rag doll. He pulled me to shallow water and immediately freaked out. He gasped harshly and I almost laughed and gave myself away but somehow managed to restrain. He pinched my nose shut and tried to do first aid but ended up making out with me. I leaned into his kiss and waited a moment before pulling away and saying, "Boo." He jumped four feet into the air and pulled away. I just sat and smiled. Once he realized what I had done he jumped towards me. I just leaned forward and kissed him. We spent most of the day like that, me encased in his arms. _

I love him.

Thales


	4. Get a Room part one

I was going to kill him. It had been weeks since everyone at camp had found out about the comet show and he still hadn't asked me to sit with him. I mean for gods sakes doesn't he understand? All of the hints I was dropping, making it beyond obvious? He doesn't even get it one day when I say, "Hey Nico, I heard some of the guys at camp were gunna ask me to the comet show, who are you going with?" HE IS TOO OBLIVIOUS! I kept walking towards the dining pavilion, lost in my own thoughts. I was almost to the steps when I ran into someone, hard. I looked up and saw the familiar olive skin framed by shaggy, dark hair. I smiled. "Hey Dead Man, watch where you're going!" I joked.

"I could say the same Sparky." He replied deadpanning. I smiled at him shyly and started to turn away. All thoughts of my rant flew from my head as he grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him. I gasped and felt a spark of electricity run up my arm and into his hand. He pulled away quickly cradling his hand.

"I'm so sorry! I totally didn't mean to. It's like an instinct after-"he cut me off by cupping my face in his other hand.  
"Look, Thales, I have been thinking about something. Since there's that comet show in a few weeks and we kind of went to the fire works together and stuff, can you watch the comet show with me?" He blurted the last part out as fast as possible and I smiled.

"Now, THAT, sounds like a good idea dead man." I replied. Inside I was screaming and jumping up and down like a little girl. He smiled, looking relieved.

"Great! See you later Thales!" he called out to me as he walked away. As soon as he was out of sight I started jumping up and down. I had such a sudden burst of energy that I sprinted to the lake and, finally, collapsed on the sand, panting. I closed my eyes and soaked up the mid morning sun. My stomach growled as loud as Hades and I realized that I had never really eaten breakfast. I sat up and yelped when I noticed a pair of dubious teenagers walking out of the sea.

"God's Percy! Can't you and Annabeth give a girl a warning?" I screamed at them. Percy looked at me slightly condescendingly.

"WE scared YOU? YOU scared US! It's not often you see a random daughter of Zeus soaking up rays in the morning hours. The only reason you ever come to the beach is if Nico is here!" he shouted back at me. I glared at him for the Nico comment but quickly felt my checks turn red. It was sort of true. Annabeth tried to hide her smile behind her hand but a giggle escaped her and I turned away, insulted. I mean, my gods wouldn't you expect at least one annoying Apollo camper to be up? Annabeth tried to convince me to forgive her but I really did NOT want to budge. I was annoyed. I have NO IDEA why though? I mean it's true; I did only come down here with Nico. And I did like Nico. I guess I'll forgive them. I turned back to say something and, shocker, they were standing there making out.

"Can you at least wait until I've walked away to start chewing each other's faces off? Get a room!" I commented. They pulled apart and blushed like always and I knew that as soon as I turned away again they would start snogging. "I'll leave you annoying love birds alone." I said sarcastically and jogged back up towards my cabin. On the no-more-than-10-minute-walk up to my cabin I saw four couples acting all gooey. My gods, what is with people these days? They act like the worlds ending! I don't care that it's possible for any one of us! After passing all of the couples it was a rare sight to see one dark headed olive skinned person sitting on the steps to my cabin. I wondered who it was, but as soon as they came into clear vision I realized what an idiot I was. My jog increased to a run, and I sat down next to him with a smile. He looked up and his brown eyes gleamed in the sun. He even smiled.

"Hey sparks. Listen, I know that I already asked you to the meteor show but I need to do something. I need to make this official. Will you go out with me?" he said, looking up to me with those puppy dog eyes.

"YES! YESSS YESSS YESS YESS!" I shouted; acting happier than I think I ever have before. He jumped up and a smile lit up his face, one brighter than I thought any son of Hades could manage. He grabbed me into his arms and we wrapped our arms around each other. Then he pulled away and I said, "What are you do-" but I was interrupted by him leaning forward and kissing me. I stood there and absorbed the feeling of him, so close to me when I heard the shouts.

"We heard the screaming! What's going- Holy Hades what IS GOING ON?" Annabeth screeched as she ran to the cabin. Nico and I jumped apart, blushing. He tried to stammer out some lame reply but Percy came up behind Annabeth and commented,

"DUDE! Get some!" Annabeth and I turned to glare at him simultaneously.

"Don't encourage them Seaweed Brain! If anything they should get a room."

And Nico and I smiled and took the steps into my cabin. "You get a room Annie girl!" I shouted smugly over my shoulder.


	5. Authors note

Dear my darling but few readers,

I know. An authors' note. LAME. Well, there's a few gaps I need to fill in. Many of your questions will be answered in chapter four, so you should have many. If you do, pm me or put it in a review. This story takes place after The Last Olympian but before the Lost Hero. Now, these one shots aren't in order but after I finish get a room I will be posting a one shot about the frequent Hunters questions. So be patient! I haven't updated in forever, I know. I am so very sorry but I *Gasp* forgot about the story! AHHH! So now I will try to get more published, especially as summer comes around. Thanks for reading!

Love ya'll,

Horsegahl


	6. Get a Room part two

I was ready to go find a dress. That's right- a dress. I know, you're shocked. Annabeth and Percy (The idiot is awfully convincing when he has access to cold water) convinced me that I needed to get something to impress Nico when we watched the Comet show. So here we were. At a MALL. Of all places, a mall? But Annabeth insisted that they'd have the best choices. We had already visited a bazillion stores and every one of them was too girly or too pink or as Annabeth said, "Too Inappropriate for your age". After that Annabeth and I had a long talk about the merit of tree years. I am one powerful demigod and I was going to be respected. Finally we had arrived at Aeropostale. I was not going to buy something here. I know I won't. Unless I wanted to look like a player- with a slight hooker addition, I WAS NOT WEARING IT! We wandered into the store and I immediately start coughing my lungs up because of the heavy scent of cologne. Percy and Annabeth turned around and glared at me and I scowled back. "Find four dresses you like Thales. I'm gunna be in the men's with Percy." And with that, she ditched me in the lonely mascara-ed world of the girls. I slowly meandered my way towards the back of the store, where most of the dresses were. The first few dresses I saw looked like a bathing suit and the last three looked like I wanted to be a nun. Finally, I chose four of the dresses I liked best- which didn't mean I actually liked them. I trudged over to the men's to find Annabeth so she could "help me with my lacking skills of girl". What was that supposed to mean? I walked over behind some racks, the hopefully least likely place to see Annabeth and the best way to avoid her. Little did I know I would run into Annabeth and Percy MAKING OUT.

"Dude- get a room!" I shouted. They jumped apart and smiled.

"Sorry T. Let's go look at some of those dresses." She insisted, trying to avoid the conversation of how inappropriate they acted.

"You disgust me." I called over my shoulder to Percy. Annabeth and I started into the dressing room and Percy tried to follow at first but Annabeth looked at him.

"Right! Girls' room! Airhead I am!" I smirked at Annabeth thinking about what an idiot her boyfriend was. Well, is. I stepped into a little stall and Annabeth tossed me her favorite dress that I had chosen. It was dark green, with a silver ribbon encircling the waist. I slipped the silky fabric over my head and felt it shiver against my thighs. I tucked my arms into the tank top looking sleeves and sauntered out of the room.

"Whaddya think?" I called to Annabeth as I strutted my way down to the three way mirror.

"Did you look at the back Thalia?" I swirled around and saw that the fabric draped almost down to my butt.

"Oh gods!" I giggled. I trotted back to the dressing room, throwing my long hair over my back.

The next dress was pink and I didn't even remember picking it. "Annabeth!" I called sarcastically as I tossed it over the door. She giggled at my tone of voice and called back,

"C'mon you would look sooo cute!" I didn't even reply to that. I pulled the next dress over the top of the door and slid it over my head. It was sleeveless and barely hung halfway down my thighs and I smiled; shocked Annabeth was even letting me try it on. It was all black and I had paired it with an eccentric green belt that covered most of my waist. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

"DUDE! This is perf!" I shouted to Annabeth, sounding like a valley girl. She laughed and called out,

"Come out! I wanna see!" So I trotted out of the dressing room and confidently walked down to the mirror. I looked great! "Wow, Thales! It's SO gorgeous!" Annabeth smiled behind me. I smiled back but insisted on trying the rest of the dresses before I decided. The next two dresses weren't anything special, just some little outfits that were cute but not fantastic. I was ready to walk out of the dressing room when Annabeth shouted out to me. "T, try this on! IT'S PERFECT!" I moaned and groaned but slid it over my head when she threw it over.

"You know- If it's pink again-" I stopped when I looked in the mirror. The dress was perfect for me. It matched my figure and everything! And believe me it's a lot harder than you would think to find something that makes extreme abs look good. The dress was black and sleeveless again but beat the other one by far. It had a green strip in the middle to break the shape up a little bit. It wasn't your average green though- it was fluorescent. There was a hot pink strip running down the side of the dress and the bottom puffed out with tulle. I ran out of the dressing room and thought to myself, this would be the perfect time for a flash mob of people singing f****** perfect… Annabeth didn't even need to say anything before I smiled and knew exactly what she thought. I was making googly eyes at the mirror when Annabeth led Percy back to get his opinion.

They saw me loving my dress and Percy commented, "Jeez Thalia you and that dress should get a room!"


End file.
